Hunted: Spider-Man
by Talkative Monkey
Summary: Ebony Mithex is a hunter. She was raised to do it. What happens when her task is to hunt the Amazing Spiderman? Will she befriend him, or kill him on sight? Follow Ebony and her colleagues through friendship and betrayal. Horrible summary, but give it a try. R&R Please?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is probably not going to be that good, but the Amazing Spiderman was so good ajshdfnfhr.

I just had to.

* * *

The honking of horns, cheap smelling hot dogs, and talking people is what used to describe New York City. Now it is just one word, or person. Spiderman.

She was dressed in black, nothing too sucipcious, just a plain black dress and pumps. Her long nails clicking away endlessly at her blackberry, and blood red lipstick shimmering in the morning light. Her brunette hair came down in long waves and strands, her blue eyes flickering up and peering through her long eyelashes to see the towering buildings.

She was not a tourist, nor was she a native of the city. She came here because of her job. She was not an intern, an actress, not even a doctor. She was a hunter. And she had one primal reason for being in the city. To find and kill Spiderman.

She was experienced when it came to hunting. Her beauty allured her prey right into her grasp, silly creatures. But she had never hunted a super hero. But she didn't have any doubt.

She will evaluate the bug, hopefully find skin cells or some hair, and squash him like the true bug he is. Humans don't look close enough at the details she had realised long ago. They will decide whether the specimen is male or female and be done with it. They never evaluate the body shape. For example, if they are pure bulk or just skin and bones.

She had a list if every single person in NYC, and she plans on using it.

As she walked down the street, she scowled bitterly. People just would not shut up! There were little kids running around, and a girl screaming into her phone. She reached into her pocket book and took out a cigarette. She quickly lighted it and continued to walk down the busy sidewalk.

When she had finally reached her destination, the Oscorp Towers,and entered the building. she didn't even stop at the front desk, just continued to walk onto the escalator. She gingerly blew the smoke out of her mouth and many turned to glare at her; she just smirked seductively at them and took another puff. She got off the escalator and entered a huge room.

There was a chubby woman sitting at the desk typing away, with a security gaurd at her side. She walked up to the desk. "I'm here to visit Mr. Dimers." The woman looked up with curiosity, and then started to eye the cigarette. She responded by blowing the smoke of her cigarette into the assitant's face.

"Ma'am, cigarettes are not promitted here. i am going to have to ask you to remove that, or I will by force." The security guy chirped. He was _big._ Nothing but skin and meat. But she wasn't intimidated, she was able to take down bigger guys than him. So she just continued to blow the smoke from her cigarette.

He moved forward, but she didn't move. His hand reached out to snatch the cigarette, but she caught it quickly. The assitant made a move towards the phone. "Excuse me, _Paula,_ is it? But if you call anyone, things will happen that could be very bad. So, unless you want your hand chopped off, don't you dare grab that phone." Paula quickly moved her hand away from her phone and cupped her mouth. "That's what I thought," She turned her attention back to the security guard, she straightened her hand and quickly jabbed him in the stomach, causing something to crack painfully. She dropped him, and turned her attention to the secretary, and grabbed the phone. She ripped the cord to the phone and gave a warning glare to Paula.

She walked down the hall and opened a familiar door. She saw the handsome man at his desk about to inject a rat with something. As he heard the door open she could see more than his dark auburn hair that was gently combed back, but bombarded with gel. His sharp features looked up at her and softened into a smile. His green eyes crinkled at the edges, and she felt her cold constricting self smile too. "Ah, my dearest Ebony, how lovely to see you. I have missed you quite much!" He gently set the rat into it's cage and walked toards her. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, Mr. Dimers, I have seen you have been up to much," Ebony responded as he leaned back. He smirked mischeavously, and let go of her.

"Right you are Miss Mithex, righ you are. You see, ever since Dr. Connors, went, well... crazy, I have been trying to complete his same idea, without the scales. It started out as such a great idea, marvelous actually, but I found a slight crack in the algorithm. I decided to experiment on Jane here, the 3 legged rat, to see if it works."

She walked closer to his desk. "Well? What are you doing differently?" She quirked an eyebrow and sat down in a brown leather chair. He moved and sat in the expensive white chair behind his desk.

"Well, you see, I am going to be adding normal rat blood to the mixture. I will add more rat blood than lizard blood. I don't understand why Conors didn't just add human blood? Sure lizards regrow their limbs, but you are _human_. And I think that is part of the problem with the giant mutated lizards running around." He leaned back in his seat and lifted his feet onto the desk. "Make sense?"

"Quite a lot actually." Ebony replied, and she glanced at Jane. "When are you going to inject her?"

"Well, I was, than you came in." He stood up and picked Jane up. "Care to watch?" She nodded then he picked up the shot and gently released the redish liquid into Jane. He set her back down into the cage and locked it several times. "Don't want any outbreakes in case it doesn't work as expected."

"Meet me at my place?" He nodded his head. "Well, then I guess I'll see you tonight Edward."

"Oh, Ebony before you leave, make sure you didn't kill Mike." She raised an eyebrow. "My bodyguard, and apologize to poor Paula."

* * *

Good? Like it? Hate it? Let me know? Please?

Comment.

TM (8D


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating, and I must say I am not the best updater. I apologize to everyone following this story! The action is going to start around this chapter in the story... and maybe some romance? _ _

/_( "/)_ / Whatcha gonna do about it?_

Ebony arrived right at the break of the evening. She walked right up to Edward's door. She knocked on the dark wood door.

Turning her head down the hall, she saw some men leaving. They were tall, buff, and a few were limping. There had to be at most 11 of them. It was suspicious to say the least.

Ebony realized there had been no answer at the door, which was very unlike Edward, so she started to knock more urgently. As she looked back towards the men, right before disappearing down the stairs, one turned back and smirked smugly at her. A cold lump settled in her stomach and she turned back to the door. Ebony reached up and grabbed a bobby pin that held her bun up and stuck it in the lock and expertly turned it every way she could. The lock clicked satisfyingly, and she barged into the room.

What she saw proved that the lump in her stomach wasn't lying. The room was trashed. Chairs flown across the room, the curtains have tears in them and are strewn across the floor, dangerous shards of glass are littered every where on the floor. "EDWARD!" she screamed into the flat.

She quickly rushed into the flat, looking frantically around. "Edward?! Where are you?!" She sloppily threw doors open, and when she came across his bedroom, she almost wished she didn't. A horrible stench immediately came out of the room, and she started to gag. Ebony slapped a hand over her mouth and walked further into the room. As she got closer to the window she quickly opened it. She started to stalk towards the bed, the stench becoming distinctively stronger.

Edward was on the bed, violently shaking, sweating horribly, and hyperventilating. His nose was dripping blood, and a bruise the size of a big meaty fist was on the side of his face. a black eye was starting to from. She didn't want to see what it was like under his clothes. "Oh, God, Eddie! What the hell happened?" She rushed forward and took his hands in hers. His eyes snapped opened and frantically looked around til they settled on Ebony.

Edward smiled weakly, dimples still showing, and whispered "Vas happenin'?"

"Edward. This is not the time for joking around. What happened to you?" She gently pushed him into a sitting position and tilted his head back. "Breathe Eddie, breathe," she started to stroke his hair as his throat clicked loudly.

"Those guys, they wanted.. they w-wanted... t-the algorithm." His throat clicked some more and he coughed painfully. "T-to make them s-stron-" more coughing, " stronger. I didn't give it to them. I-I gave them... t-the wrong mixture." He started to wheeze.

"Well, why exactly did they need to be stronger than they were?" she asked loudly, though she was talking to herself.

Edward still answered though. "They w-were going... after S-Spider M-man." Ebony visibly stiffened. _Not if I get to him first_, she thought. "h-he's a goo-good kid you know." She looked questioningly down at him. "Connors br-brought him in once." she kept staring at him, urging him to continue. "H-he got b-bit by one of our r-radio a-active spiders."

A small part of her brain, way in the back of her head wondered, _should I really kill this kid? That's all he truly is. Maybe he was good..._. But the wise part of her snapped her out of it. The boss would _not _be happy with her. If she didn't kill the bug she would've deliberately have disobeyed his orders. And if she lied, he would kill her anyway. If one of his hunters gave him unsatisfactory work, they have their head chopped off in 5 seconds.

"We need to clean you up. Can you stand?" He nodded weakly and she started to help him stand up. He whimpered, but nodded to her. She took that as the sign to go, and she slowly walked him to the bathroom. "You still okay?"

He quickly nodded and she laid him down next to the tub. As she started to care to him, she wondered who she should go for first. The boys who almost killed her dear friend, or Spiderman.

Okay, so it's a little short, I know, but longer chapters will be coming up soon! Bear with me!REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

Rawr,

TM


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I've been uploading this story on my Wattpad account (see my profile for link) Hope this chapter is satisfying. And please review!**

* * *

When the sun was rising the next morning, everyone was still in bed. _Almost everyone. _ The sky was turning a burning orange, kind of like a flame. And Ebony stood on top of the apartment complex of Edward. She turned her head towards the east and glared at the sun. She couldn't help but wonder when it would pop and the world would die, along with all its people.

Ebony crefully walked towards the edge of the building and closed her eyes. She had no idea where the edge was. She couldn't care less.

With a slight gasp she fell over the edge, and didn't make a move to stop. She opened her eyes and looked aroundas the blurry shapes of buildings continued to move quickly by her. Ebony turned her body over and looked up at the sky and breathed a sigh of relief. She would finally be going home.

And then she felt a body connect with hers and say, "You could've at least used a parachute. I was just getting ready to head in and then you had to fall off that building!"

_Spiderman._

"Spiderman, you have just been caught. Or should I say, Peter _Parker? _ The boy with no parents?" Even behind the mask, Ebony could see surprise etch its way onto his face. "You have just been hunted," and with that she took out her tazer and tazed the life out of him.

She was able to manevour their bodies towards a dark alley up ahead. As they got closer to the ground, she curled protectively around him.

Her back collided with the ground and for a second, she felt white hot pain travel its way through her spine. Ebony gasped in a breath and felt the bones and muscles repair themselves automatically. "_Ahhh,_ there we go." She turned towards Spiderman. "_Tup sehtolc no siht loof." _His body glowed for a few seconds, then there was a latex pile of red and blue, and Spiderman was transformed into Peter Parker, not so normal teenage boy. She slid sunglasses on his face and walked out of an alley. They would look like a drunk couple, normal for this time of day in NYC.

She walked- more like dragged- him all the way to where people call, _L'Academie__._ Where she was staying while she tried to fulffill her mission. As she walked through the front doors of the prison like bilding, the secretary Vivian, immediately recognized her and greeted her warmly. "Ebony! So great to see you! The Boss will be pleased to know that you finished the mission so fast!" Ebony nodded stiffly at the woman behind her desk, who was wiggling like a puppy who needed to go to the bathroom, for she had never liked Vivian much. Way too positive, and -in Ebony's opinion- too uninteligent to work here. The young girl never caught on quickly enough and was at least a day behind everyone when it came to work. But, she was a great listener, Ebony will admit that.

"Is he in his office like usual?" Ebony asked sharply, the kid seemed light at first, but now she couldn't feel her shoulder anymore, and her back was starting to kill her.

"Yes, yes. Not the happiest mood today, but when is he ever?" As Vivian burst out laughing, Ebony kept her mouth shut. The Boss was always watching. She had learned that the hard way and now had many scars to show for it. Ebony knew one day, Vivian would get killed for her rude jokes about The Boss, but she didn't know when. She hoped it wuldn't be soon.

Ebony slowly dragged herself and Peter over to the elevator an pressed to go to the top floor. She wanted to give the boy to The Boss before he started to stir. And luckily for her, he hadn't shown any signs of waking up. Her heart started to pick up speed the closer she got to the door. She had never liked The Boss, he was cold hearted and reminded her much of a serial killer. Ebony knocked on The Boss's door and walked in."Boss? I have the boy, I don't think I caused too much harm." She added nervously.

"Ebony?" The Boss looked up from his spot where he was talking to another hunter, Jared, who was looking down guiltily.

Now, Jared was likeable, Ebony could admit that. And also _extremely _goodlooking. Ebony had a mini crush on him for a while, but now thought of him as a brother. As Jared looked up at her, his puppy brown eyes looked at her and he gave her a little smile.

Obviously, The Boss was lecturing him on something. His face was a bright red, ad his hands were clenched in fists so tight they were turning white. He sharply turned towards Ebony and a look of shock and pure evil came into his eyes. He immediately straightened up from where he was leaning dangerously over Jared and turned his attention back to him. "If you ever, and I mean _ever,_ try to set one of our bounties free I will kill you right then and there. I will make sure it is me with _your_ blood on _my _hands. Got it?" He hissed. Jared mumbled scaredly a small and quiet 'yes'. The Boss reached his hand back and slapped Jared right across the face. Whether it was because he wasn't ready for the strike, or it was just plain strong, Jared fell to the floor with a painful grunt. She suspected the latter.

Ebony wanted to help Jared, she really did, but she knew better than to mess with The Boss on a bad day. She had never seen The Boss actually hit someone, she only heard about his killings and seen some of his brutal screaming 'lectures'. Ebony had to bite her lip in order to stop herself from asking if he was okay.

"I said: Did you hear me?!" The Boss thundered.

"Yes sir!" Jared said loudly, he was shaking from what Ebony expected was fear. She couldn't blame him. Even she was scared standing here right now.

"Get up you coward. I like you kid, I really do. You got talent when it comes to this buisness, and I'm not exactly...er-_willing_ to let you leave here and work for some other place. Don't ruin this." The Boss said as he patted down his suit, as though he was the one on the ground.

Jared nodded quickly and stood up an shakey legs. "Yes sir, it won't happen again." And with that The Boss shooed Jared away and out of sight. As Jared passed Ebony she could see a small trickle of blood come out of his nose, and his right cheek blood red. She could faintly make out tears in his eyes and she immediately made a reminder to herself to call him later tonight. That's what she loved about Jared. He was outgoing, sensitive, and mature when he had to be. He was somehow able to build a cold wall around himself when he was on the job, but right when he was off duty, he was just plain... loving. Ebony found it hard to control her feelings like that. At first she was too caring on the job. Then it was like a switch turned off. She couldn't seem to make the transition between kind and caring to cold and constricting. If she wanted to be good at her job, she had to be rude and hard headed. And she found it easier instead of trying to find away to fix her feelings; just travel around them and keep on the hard face.

The Boss now turned his full attention towards Ebony. "How are you this fine evening?" He asked as if he hadn't just slapped-more like punched- one of his best hunters. The Boss didn't wait for her to respond. "I see you got the boy? Or should I say the hero?" She weakly nodded. She had a horrible lump forming in her stomch. Ebony always got one when she turned in a bounty, but this one was harder, coder, and a lot more painful. She couldn't let it show though. But she just had a feeling something horrible was going to happen to the kid.

The Boss turned to his expensive glass desk and pushed a red button. That was the button that called the workers to take the bounties down to the cells. The cells were a horrible place, it was cold and mucky, with different kinds of fluid s leaking from the walls. The bounties were changd into simply a pair of black sweatpants and a black shirt. The uniforms weren't warm enough and often times the bounties would get sick, and if not treated quickly enough, would soon perish.

As the white doors at the entrance of his office slid open the men in the same uniforms as bounties, except with an orange strip around the middle of the mid section, grapped Peter from from Ebony. She felt a little guilty as his head lolled back into an uncomfortable postion, the back of his head in between his shoulder blades. Ebony wondered what he would think when he came to. Peter would be awakened and surrounded by darkness and the sobs of other bounties. Would he be scared? Has he been in a situation like this before?

"Put him in one of the _special _cells. This one is flexible and can easily exscape night security's grasp. Make sure you keep a good eye on him and lock 'em up good. This one would be costly to lose. Understand?" The Boss commanded. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow. He looked behind himself to grab at the chair. The mmen looked at him and stiffly. They continued to shuffle awkwardly out the room with Peter's arms around their shoulders. Ebony followed them out the door with her head and eyes.

The Boss cleared his throat obnoxiously and Ebony snapped her attention back towards him. "Do you want the money or not? I'll be nice and give you extra cause you brought him in early." He reaches into one of the drawers and pulls out a wad of green. The Boss waves alluringly. "3 grand. Here." He tosses the money quite forcefully. "Yuor welcome. Come back tomorrow and I'll have another bounty for you to fulfill."

"Thanks," she couldn't help but feel the lump in her stomach get impossibly bigger to the point where she thought her stomach would rip. Once she walked out of _L'Academie, _she remebered Edward's words. _'he's a goo-good kid you know,' _and then she thought. _How am I going to explain this to Edward?_


End file.
